Cybernetics
by Echoless Dreamer
Summary: Nadia isn't good. She never has been. She isn't sweet. She isn't even completely human. But she always had one goal: Destroy anyone who gets in her way. Even the four boys in ninja outfits who have no clue what they're dealing with. Conquering her life one step at a time. It just so happens that a certain white ninja gets in her way.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:  
New story! Yeah! That's really it...

* * *

Nadia:  
I'm a robot. It doesn't get much more black and white than that. I'm dead serious. Yeah, I have a human heart and a human brain, and even bones. But the rest of me is a soft-fleshy metal. I run off of my own heartbeat and organs. That part of me is human at least.

I was built only to destroy. That's all I've ever been good at. It's all I'll ever do. Personally, I think it's fun to kill a few idiots here and there. I mean, really. Who watches, laughs and takes a video on their cell phone when a girl is robbing a drugstore? Huh? Three teenagers apparently. They thought I was "funny looking". They thought I was an innocent little girl with blazing scarlet eyes. Nope. Wrong. Dead.

It's fun, actually. Watching people scramble around and search for me. It's fun to be invisible. You know, until you lose an arm. No. I literally lost an arm once in a police chase. They shot at me and my arm exploded.

I don't think evil is a real thing. I refuse to believe that. I mean, we're all just gray stains in between black and white, right? Right. So why not just have some fun?

My day begins with the buzzing of drills and the sounds of scraping metal. Ahh, Home sweet home. I stretch my legs out and test that I'm still in one piece. Good news; everything but my foot is working. Bad news; my foot is missing. I yell out at my surroundings.

"Mom! My foot's gone again!" I sit up on the cold metallic table. This is where I sleep. I don't get a bed, or even covers. Nope, since Nadia's a cyborg, she gets a table. Logic. Nothing but. My mother rushes in with a cheery smile on her face.

"Hiya, peaches." She still calls me that. This is her workshop, and I'm her creation. I think I was a real kid once. You know, before Mom got her hands on me and turned me into a metal death machine.

"So, what am I conquering today? Another bank?" I say it sarcastically, but she laughs. I look down at what she's doing. In her hands is pliers and a new foot. Most people would be disgusted by this. Nope. Just a normal day here for Nadia.

"How'd you guess?" God, Mom. Stop being so predictable, how about it? My leg jerks without me moving it, and my mother gives me an apologetic smile. Like she's sorry I still have human reflexes. Right. Because you're sorry your daughter isn't completely robotic, great parenting, Mom. Truly.

"Because I know everything." My voice drops several octaves, so she can hear how menacing it should be. My mother smiles. I'm done trying to watch her attach a new limb, so I look around. Nothing out of the ordinary. Just a few droids in progress on the other tables, tools laying out everywhere. Loose wires, loose bolts. Pretty much everything an inventor could dream of. "You almost done?" I don't get a response.

And the award for best parenting would have to go to her. Considering she tried to turn her own children into androids. I was the first failure. Yep. Nadia's a weirdo AND a failure. Not my fault I know everything. Not my fault I can never age. Blame my mom. Seriously, though. Blame her.

My mother finishes attaching the new piece of machinery, but I have to wait even longer while she goes to get a layer of false skin for me. What's even creepier is that it looks and feels completely real. Well, I guess I should always suspect that, since it is called false skin.

My left arm, the arm that fell off last week, doesn't have any skin on it. It's just wires and metal. I like it. I am left handed after all. Sometimes, you just HAVE to freak people out.

My mom comes back and wraps the layer around my leg like a cast. She uses the pliers a bit more just to make it look human like.

"That'll do for now. Besides, you'll be wearing shoes." I snort. She blows a piece of gray hair out of her face, that's how I know she's annoyed.

"Alright, alright." I stutter, hopping down off the table and testing my new appendage. "I'm going." She nods and hands me her wrench.

"Knock 'em dead, peaches." I grin, knowing my red eyes are glowing.

"Like I wouldn't."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Ugh I cannot ever focus on one thing at once...oh well...that just means more fan fics. Yes.

* * *

Bash a few skulls. Take a few names. Simple, simple, simple.

I ram the side of the wrench into the police man's stomach, laughing. I'm just happy my laugh isn't robotic. Demonic, yes. Robotic, no. He doubles over in pain.

"Not so high and mighty now, huh?" I lean down, my head cocked slightly to the right. A bit of oil-dyed black hair trickles down that side of my face. I kick the poor, defenseless human to the ground after rising back up. I'm forever 17, so it MUST be a good idea to beat up people.

My job is simple. Shut down the bank. Take the money. Leave no trace. But leaving wounds and traces is the best part. This man tried to stop me, and as a result I probably cracked a couple of his ribs. Oh well. I'm managing to pull off a heist with nothing but an old, rusted tool. This is just too much fun.

Laughing, I dance a bit in the bank's main lobby. The people are huddled in one corner. I'm not much for senseless murder. So I guess they got lucky. Skipping down the hall to the vault. Too easy. Why is nothing difficult anymore? I don't get it. It's no fun just stealing if no one tries to get it back. Ugh.

The steel vault is shut tight, I don't even have to try to know. It's obvious. But any normal person wouldn't be able to tell. Two motions is all it takes. I use the wrench to pry off a hinge, and that's all that was needed. Well, I'm not going to have much else to do today. That's always good, being bored out of your mind. Not hardly.

I'm not after the money. I never am when I get here. It's what's in the deposit boxes that my mom wants. Knick knacks. Personal letters (Ick.) Checks. Then there's money on the list, but I never take more than I need. Wait...I'm a robot. I don't need money. I just like having it. Maybe I could be a billionaire with this attitude.

I'm mostly done looting when someone behind me clears their throat. I spin around, pointing the wrench at what appears to be another human. He pushes it away slightly so it isn't directly in his face. There are four of them, and I'm completely trapped. Good job, Nadia. Good job.

Why in the world are they dressed like ninjas? They look like they were on their way to some kind of convention. This keeps getting better and better. The one my "weapon" is pointed at is dressed in white and silver. He should be glad that I can't see his face. Why are they so startled to see me? Have they never seen robotic limbs before? Maybe, maybe not.

In my head, I'm calculating every move I can make. Sometimes...No...Wait...all the time, it's fun being an android. I make the first move, hitting the boy in white across the face. His head sound hollow and the sound is sickening, but I grin a twisted smile. The other three attack almost immediately. So predictable. There's enough distance that I manage to dodge for a minute or two before one grabs my wrist. His grip is like iron, I can barely struggle against it. I land a kick in his stomach and he releases me. But the other two grab my arms and pin me against the wall. I can feel my eyes burning with hatred now.

"Put me down." The one in white is somehow still alive. Let's see...red, blue, and black are the others. Blue is a pretty color. He's the one who's got my left arm. The bionic one. Now this is just getting ridiculous.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:  
Nadia is probably going to end up as my favorite OC (unless someone elses is better :P ). She's just...yeah. Also, Nadia's got some issues, but I'll get to that later :P Review if you read and enjoyed, please :D

* * *

"I said: Put me down." I snap at the two idiots who are managing to keep me pinned to the wall. Black and blue. Suiting colors for them. I manage to land a kick the blue one in the stomach, swallowing down a laugh as he staggers backwards, releasing my left arm. The other one then takes it and grips it so tight that I can no longer move it.

"Not a chance." His voice is deep. And sadly human. Oh well. I growl a bit and he shoves me back against the wall. I take the opportunity to scan him.

My eyes are red. Just the irises, though. They glow when I scan people, sending out invisible rays that capture their every thought and every memory. Every human piece of them. Ha. He doesn't even realize that I know everything he knows now.

Cole. Ugg, that's a stupid name. But he's strong enough to stop even me, what with all my "superhuman" abilities. So I guess it works. Let's see, what else? He's the leader. This also makes sense. He has black hair. Hmm. So his name works on more than one level. Who knew? Aaaaaand then there's a bunch of junk in his head about his life. Boring.

"Sorry, Cole. I usually beat chances instead of taking them." His eyes go wide. That's the only part of his face I can see. His brown eyes. Brown is a hideous color. Unless, of course, it's chocolate brown. But this is too dark to even be brown. They might as well be black and soulless. I don't think he expected me to know his name.

My crimson eyes flicker over to the other two. Red and blue. I wonder what I can get out of them.

Blue is Jay. An inventor. Although, the name Jay does mean someone who is overly talkative. From what the scan tells me, this is exactly correct about him. I grin a crooked grin at him and he narrows his eyes like he's watching me.

Red is Kai. Spikey hair. Completely irritated at everything. I like him. He seems like how I'd be if I was a person. Having to ALWAYS be the best at everything. No arguments.

Then there's the white one who I hit in the face with a wrench. His eyes, as I can see from here are a delicate ice blue. Too blue to be human. He is the only one not looking at me like I'm a monster. I can't scan him. I keep my gaze on him. But I can't scan him.

"Hey." I snap at him. He looks at his team like he doesn't know I'm talking to him. "You." The other three look over at him. Cole still won't let go of my arms. I don't have much movement.

"Don't listen to her, Zane." Zane. I like that. I have that name registered in my memory. And it's meaning. It means gift.

"I just want to scan him." I say. Then I realize how weird that sounded. They all turn and look at me. "What?"

"You….want to scan me?" His voice is deep, maybe even deeper than Cole's. But it's innocent. Like he doesn't quite understand what's happening. I feel kind of bad for hitting him in the face now. Even if I did enjoy causing other people pain.

"Yeah. This may surprise you numbskulls but I'm an android" Zane's eyes widen and he takes a step towards me.

"Cole, let her down, please." Cole turns and lets out a snarl before releasing me. I know they all saw my bionic arm, but that was just the start of it. I drop down onto the floor, testing all ten of my fingers. Still working. That's good.

"Kai, guard the exit." He grunts, but obeys Cole. Wow. They have respect for him. Even if it's not much.

"Can I scan him now?" I look up and Zane's in front of me. He nods. There's my crooked smile again as I stand.

I blink my eyes again and feel them glowing inside my metal skull. I still can't scan him. It's almost as if he doesn't exist. My eyes don't seem to comprehend that he's real. The robotic part, that is. The human part sees him.

"Good?" He asks me. I blink a few more times before shaking my head.

"Can't scan you." The other two haven't said a word.

"Are you able to scan other androids? Or just people?" I've already begun calculating my escape. Already I know just how to get out of this. I don't even need to answer his idiotic question.

Make a break for it, Nadia. Go. Run. No. Don't just stand there. What am I doing? I'm running out of power. I was supposed to be charging all night. Supposed to. There were no wires in me when I woke up. I'm trapped in a bank vault with four humans who would have no idea how to fix me. Now is not the time. I need to run. I need to get out. I can't see straight. Those last scans drained a lot out of me. No. It's not possible.

Already my legs are feeling weak. I've failed. Again. Such a failure. I'll be taken apart for this. I'll be destroyed for this. If these idiots don't do that. My last though before my eyes slump back into my head and I collapse on the ground is of my mother's devious smile and orders to go outside.

She planned this.

And now I'm going to be dismantled. Yep. So much for being evil today.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:  
The last chapter was so cliche. Kind of...a bit...for me it was. Ugg, I don't know. I'm hurting my brain...  
Oookay. Just...Thanks for all your time :)

* * *

_Powering on._

The words blink in red across my eyelids. I'm somehow alive. What's left of me that is. I'm probably in jail or something. Maybe my mother came and got me. I doubt it. But I'm still alive. And that's something. Right? Wrong.

I'm not plugged in on my metal table. I'm not lying on the cold floor of a vault. No. I'm stretched out on what feels like a cot of some sort. I can hear whirring and beeping. My eyes stay closed until I have enough energy to open them. I can't decide if my vision is blurry, or if this is what this place is supposed to look like. My vision clears itself. I'm recharging. Good job, Nadia. You lived.

Wait. Something doesn't feel right. I crack my neck. Okay, my shoulders are fine. My knees twitch a bit. Legs are good. I sit up. Then I nearly lose it and shriek. My left arm is completely gone, and I can see the tiny bone where my shirt should be covering. The sleeve has been torn at. I almost want to vomit. They were going to dismantle me.

Someone comes running in from who knows where. It's Zane. I hiss at him and he pauses. He's so far away from me, and this time I can see his face completely. His hair is blonde and it stands up on end like he's been startled. But it looks good on him. His eyes are so innocent, but I'm sitting here halfway to tears and have no clue where I am.

"I'm sorry. I didn't have a choice. My team made its choice, and the choice they made was to take you apart. Until they saw your bones. You are human, underneath. Aren't you?" I don't say anything. All I do is give him a pleading look. To be honest, I'm terrified. I lost my foot this morning, and now I've lost my arm.

"Why my arm?" I whisper, half to myself.

"It was the only thing they knew they could take apart without completely shutting you down." He moves toward me again and again, I hiss at him. Zane takes a step backwards.

"Am I broken?" He nods, slightly.

"You were terribly damaged, and your central processor was close to completely crashing. You are very lucky to have survived this long. Tell me, how did you do it?" I still can barely tear my eyes away from the bone jutting out of my mechanical skin.

"My mother built me. Ask her." Taking a deep breath, I manage to calm myself down.

"There was a strange coding in your processor." My brain, I think he means. "I managed to remove it, but I do not know what it was for." His voice is monotone, not unlike my own, but his is much more noticeable.

"Great. Can I get my arm back now?" I look to him and he hasn't moved at all. He's still staring at me. Cautiously. Nervously.

"Of course. Come, I will take you to the lab. Nya will repair you." I pull myself off of whatever it was I was laying down on and stumble a bit. Zane holds his arm out, as if he anticipated me falling down.

"Nya?" He takes my arm and helps me walk forwards. My feet are so heavy. I barely have any power left.

"Yes." He's positive, that's for sure.

Where ever I was asleep was nothing more than an empty room and that cot. It must have been for a guest or something. Zane guides me out and down a hall to the left. There are stairs at the end, this I can already see. But I'm too busy scanning everything. Trying to figure out where we are. But as soon as my eyes reach Zane, I can't see anything. Something about him is throwing off my scanners. Something my brain cannot detect. I haven't been programmed to see him, whatever he is.

The lab he talked about isn't really that far away, but I keep dragging my feet. Plus, I did kind of get my arm ripped off. Which only adds to the lack of liveliness. Ick. Zane manages to halfway carry me as I walk. I'm pretty much just a walking ton of metal, but he doesn't seem to mind.

He brings me in front of a steel door. It's impressive, with an alarm system, and even a security code. Too bad that I already know it. But Zane punches in the combination on the lock, aware that I'm watching him. And the door slides open.

Inside isn't cold or damp, the way someone would expect. It's well lit, and several droids are moving around inside. I can barely comprehend anything at the moment, and this isn't helping at all. But he helps me move forwards.

There's a table in the center of the room. Yay! More tables. Because the other ones just weren't enough. But there's an assortment of tools laid out in a certain order.

A couple of desks are arranged neatly nearby, and sitting at one of them is a girl. A quick scan tells me her name is Nya, and she's incredibly brilliant. This is the person who Zane said could fix me. Her hair is black, like mine, but hers is lighter. She looks up from her work as Zane helps me sit up on the table.

"Zane….why is she here?" She sounds more concerned than angry.

"I am sorry to bother you, but she wishes to have her arm back." Not to mention my low power source.

"It's on Jay's desk. He was tinkering with it." She points to the messier of the two desks, and I follow her gaze. My arm is bent and looks like it's holding something. But I can tell it isn't.

"Did he get anything accomplished?" Uh….duh. He took off my arm.

"Not hardly." Nya goes back to whatever it was she was doing.

"Alright." He takes my fake limb and a screwdriver off of the other table. He's moving back over, and I know that there's fear in my eyes because he says;

"This might hurt. A lot." I nod, because I know it will.

"Okay." It can't be much worse than anything I've ever had to do before. He lets out a sigh, and holds my arm up.

With one movement and without any warning, I feel pain rush through my false nerves. He's just clipping the arm back on. He hasn't even started yet. I bite down on my lip. Last time I wasn't conscious for this kind of thing. But now I have to be. Why did I have to get caught?


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note;  
I don't feel like I was clear enough about Nadia, and since it's past the whole "I'm a robot" thing, I can tell you that she is mostly robotic. She has human organs that are supported by automations. Basically, she's a modified cyborg. The only problem is her left arm, which is a special type of metal and junk that I'll get into later. There. Her power does draw from her human heart, but because the rest of her is a stronger substance, it is incredibly weak and needs to be recharged every night. So when she doesn't charge completely and tries to scan people, her power will drop very very low.  
And for those of you who, like me, can literally smell the Zane pairing, I wish to congratulate you. And mentally slap myself for being predictable. No lasers…..yet….sorry :P  
Leave a review if you read and enjoyed! :D

* * *

I didn't know that screwdrivers were useful. At all. I'm a cyborg with the knowledge of hundreds of thousands of different subjects. But I didn't know screwdrivers could be used to reattach a robotic limb.

Nya's doing more than just observing. She's moving wires and pieces around, poking and prodding with the tool, moving and arranging in the correct order. All too close to my real flesh. I whimper as a wire stabs a muscle. It feels like knives, but I know it isn't. She gives me an apologetic look. Like she's sorry that she's causing an android pain. Droids don't know pain. Zane is working on fixing the rods that connect to my shoulders.

They still haven't figured out that the main wire has to be attached to my flesh and bone. I'd rather they knew now, so I could get that over with. Zane pulls the rods out a bit and places them over my shoulder blade where they belong. The fake skin accepts the metal sticks and absorbs them. Well, there's a sight I wish I didn't have to see. I shift my shoulder, but he holds me still.

Nya takes the blue and green wires that wrap around my arm and plug them in. She can't figure out why I can't move it yet. I don't want to tell her. I don't want them to attach the main wire. I don't want them to. But Zane sees it, and I think he understands why I haven't said a word. His eyes are almost sad as he motions Nya away. This is the part that hurts.

My robotic arm is probably the most defective thing in the universe. But it's one of a kind. It's the only part of me that my mother truly built. It's her design. The rest of me is not from her blueprints. Just the left arm. The main wire is supposed to be lodged up against my bone, pressing into arteries and veins. That's how I was able to control it. And why the bone in my arm is so small.

Now, Zane moves one of the connecting pieces off slowly, watching me. The cord is in the middle of the limb. He takes it and moves the ends apart delicately. His expression gives me all the warning I need to brace myself and turn away as he connects the wire to the only real flesh I have.

The pain is worse than I remember. Like a thousand needles pressing into the base of my spine. Not only that, but it burns. It burns worse than salt in an open would. It burns. Electricity surges through me for a split second as I bit down on my lip to keep from screaming. Pain is not real. Droids don't feel pain. Pain is fake. So am I. Therefore, I should feel no pain. But I'm human, and it hurts. I'm shaking. I can still feel the cold metal trying to adjust itself against my organs. Disgusting.

I try moving my fingers, and the result is a quick twitch followed by an agonizing rush of pain. My lip quivers.

"Are you alright?" I shake my head yes. I'm fine. Sort of. Zane moves the hinges back onto my shoulder to give me complete control again. I'm not sure if I should thank him or not. But I do. And he only nods.

The bone has gone completely numb now. I can't feel anything at all. Just. Nothing. Time to test my hand. I try to drum my fingers on the table, and they obey. Slowly at first, still trying to understand what my mind wants it to do. Then they move without even a thought and it's almost like having a real hand. Except with all the wires and junk. That's never going away. Great.

"Am I free to go then?" First question I legitimately ask. First time two people answer me at once.

"No." I get it. I don't need to ask why. Because they still don't know anything about me. Just that I'm not human and tried to kill their friend by hitting him the side of the head. Not that I feel bad about that. Just sorry that it had to be him that I hit in the head.

I take a deep breath, feeling my lungs press up against their cages. It's a disturbing feeling, which sadly I am used to. My senses are almost back into full swing. Listening, I can hear my frail, tiny heartbeat, trying to keep up with the demands of my body. Not charged enough, it says. Need more. More electricity to help us go faster.

"Is there a place I can plug up?" They exchange glances, but Nya moves around the table and finds a cable cord.

"This what you mean? It's plugged into a generator." I nod frantically. She hands it off to me and watches. My plug in is on the side of my stomach. It's always an immediate surge of power, then the buzz slowly dies off. But it's there. And I'm going to live.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: It's been a while since my last upload (for me at least). Just saying that I'm happy to be back in full swing for a while after typing on my kindle for the past week or so. Anyways….Leave a review if you read and enjoyed :D

* * *

Zane:

She is not like how she should be. It is weird, to think of someone as such. But I do, and she is more real than I will ever be. Beneath her exterior coat of fake flesh and false nerves, she is real and feeling. There is a frail, tiny heart beating in her chest that refuses to die. What she does not know is that she has been unconscious for almost two days. I will not tell her this, of course. I never will be able to tell her this.I have seen her body try to recharge itself. And I have seen it act without her conscious mind in play. I have seen her mindlessly attack my friends….my brothers, until the point that we had no choice but to disable her.

She is gorgeous, more so than I can say. I know the others do not see past her pale skin and eyes that glow redder than they ever should. I know the others do not see past her mindless acts and the way she was programmed. But she truly is amazing.

I have seen her eyes flutter while dreaming. I have seen my brothers try to tear every piece of mechanics from her poor, once human body. They wanted to know why she was acting the way she was. I knew. What I can never tell them is that the code I wiped from her memory was a virus, eating her from the inside out. What I can never tell them is that I was the one who saved the girl who tried to kill me.

What I can never tell them is that she is not all bad, she is also innocent. She was young when this happened to her. She was young when her life was taken away from her. What I can never tell them is that I understand why she is the way she is. What I can never tell them is that I saw both fear and confusion in her eyes that day.

She is more than amazing. Her hardware should not be working, yet it is. She has a will to live. Something is making her get up every day. She is incredible. I have met only one other droid with a consciousness. And they are nothing alike.

Pixal was intelligent. Nadia is reckless and clueless. Pixal was a robotic form of beautiful. Nadia is simply and only a deep sort of pretty that makes no sense. Pixal was a crush. And Nadia is a completely different form of the word. She likes to break skulls and hurt innocents. She is everything I should stay away from. I am smart enough to know this. But I saved her. And fixed her.

Something happened that day in the bank vault. Something serious. Something I have not said anything about. She shut down. Her heart stopped beating for a moment. Her mind was not meant to handle the fear it was suppressing. I saw it. She didn't even feel it. For her, death was just shutting down. I wonder if she even knows.

I am smart enough to know that she should be dead. I am smart enough to know that she is barely even human. I am smart enough to know that I should not have repaired her arm. I am smart enough to know that she did try to kill me. I am smart enough to know that she was only ever programmed to kill. I am a ninja. I was programmed to fight for those who could not. Even if that means fighting Nadia. I am a droid. I should not even know what I am feeling. But I am also real. I am living. I am breathing. Even if it means that I will someday live and breathe alone. I am a ninja. And she is one of the people I am supposed to protect the world from.

Nadia is pale, ghostly even. She moves like a phantom, each step she takes is both heavy and inaudible. Her hair is dark like oil, so dark that in the night you would see nothing of her but her face. Whether that part of her is real or not, it suits her. That she is evil inside, and her hair is darker than the feathers of a raven. Her eyes a like splintering garnet. They are the connection to what is left of her human mind. And these are the windows to her soul. This makes her look stunning. Her skin is almost an ivory color, if she were any paler she would be translucent. But she is beautiful, and to me she is the perfect type of being. Everything about her is perfect.

I am Zane. I am a droid. She is Nadia, and she is a cyborg. I wish I could tell her all the things I know about her, just from seeing her actions. I wish I could explain to her that she is amazing. I wish I could tell her that she will be safe if she stays here. I wish I could tell her that no matter what, whoever made her this way will pay. I wish I could tell her that she no longer has to be evil. I wish I could tell her that deleting that code may have changed her entire attitude. I wish I could tell her that we tried to change her.

I am good, and she is evil. I am light, and she is dark. I am life, and she is death. But both of these belong together. Maybe we just might as well. But I am a droid, and she is a cyborg. And that means she might not live forever. I just may have to be alone again.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note:  
I really don't have too much to say, other than the fact that I'm considering either dropping this story or postponing it….I guess I won't. I have too many ideas!  
Moving on…..please leave a review if you read and enjoyed! :D :D

* * *

Zane:  
Her eyes blink curiously open. It has been almost a day since her arm was repaired, and since then she has been constantly charging. I have been the only one willing to keep an eye on her when the others leave, or when she needs something. I am the one who fixed her, she is my responsibility.

She shoots up on the table, immediately in a sitting position. The cable cord is still buzzing, plugged into her stomach. Her expression is clouded and confused. She has yet to notice me where I am. She has yet to see that I have been here. But then her eyes shoot over to me and I can see them glow furiously with electric power.

"Tell me why I still can't scan you." Her voice is harsh and cuts through me.

"Are you able to scan only humans?" She does not offer me any response. Instead she looks away and tests her limbs. It appears as if she does this normally. First she moves her feet, then her legs, then her arms. Like she is not sure that they will still work.

"I don't know." After a moment she offers me a blunt response. I am sitting on the far side of the room, but even from here I can see the confusion that she is suffering from.

"It might help you to know that I am not human." She does not seem surprised. But she takes a deep breath and forces her legs to move over so that she can stand up.

"Neither am I. But that doesn't make you superior to me. Don't act like it." This catches me off guard.

"I am not superior to anyone or anything." My own voice seems less monotone than it normally is, but it seems fitting for this. She keeps giving me looks like she wants to kill me.

"But you act like it." Nadia takes a few shaky steps before the cord stops her. She tugs at it, but cannot get it out. I stand and cross the room to help, but she swats me away.

"Just let me help." She growls at me, but accepts. A piece of her sweater is torn off where the cable is threaded into her pale skin.

"Go ahead." I take the plug and gently pull it out, and the light in her eyes darkens. But after a moment it gets brighter again. She mutters a thank you before trying to walk again. She stumbles and I catch her. Like teaching a child. Only she does not want to learn. She wants to leave. Nadia is afraid, I can see this in her eyes. The eyes that should be unfeeling.

"Would it be acting superior if I asked you if you were feeling better?" Her claret eyes flicker up to me before she snaps a response.

"No. But for the record, I'm fine." She acts as if I have done nothing to help her. She acts as if I am trash beneath her feet.

She could stay here. This is my first thought. We could all repair her and teach her our ways. Not train her, but introduce her to our way of life. Let her see how we live, and perhaps she will want to join us. But then the realization that she would want nothing to do with us sets in as she pulls out of my reach and stumbles again. All she wants is to leave.

"Nadia, you should rest more. Your limbs are not finished upgrading themselves." She does not respond, but she knows I know her secret. About why she has been shutting down so often. I feel bad for her. I truly do.

"I'm fine. I just need to get home." She repeats herself, then stretches her arm to the wall to guide her as she walks. I walk beside her as she tries so hard to make it to the door.

"Why do you wish to go home so badly?" Nadia does not give me any answer. But her legs seem to collapse upon themselves as she drops to the ground. I try to help her but she snarls as soon as I get close. This is not the same Nadia from before. Before she was weaker and needed help. Now she is stronger and wants nothing to do with me.

"Because I, unlike you, have an actual family. You're obviously all robot, or my scanner is broken. And I doubt the second one would ever happen." She is half way correct. But her words still sting.

"My friends all are the family I need. And you are damaged right now. Please. Stop before you hurt yourself." She lashes out at me like a cobra, hitting me square in the eye. I do not retaliate. I only take a step backwards and blink repeatedly. It stings, but not terribly. She falls against the wall and collapses almost.

"I have to get back there. She'll tear me apart if I don't." Her eyes that were glowing just a moment ago falter with some emotion in between fear and anguish. There is nothing I can do to stop that. All I can do is help her stand and lead her back to the table. She accepts my help this time, but her legs shake far too much. Nadia leans into me for support as she tries to walk again.

"You will be repaired soon enough. I will make sure of it." It is all I can truly say. I help her up onto the table and she moves her shaking limbs so that she can sit down properly. Her eyes are so terrified. She really is broken. But I am as well. Just not in the same way.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note:  
First, sorry about not updating anything at all the past few weeks, school has been insane and whatnot and I'm super stressed. So I sat down to brain storm, and I got this.  
Not much to say about it except, I hope you manage to follow alone and leave a review if you read and enjoyed :D :D

* * *

Escuro:

_They think they can just take my sister and get away with it?  
_I am just a computer chip, sitting on the counter-top. Hey, Mom? Where's little Peaches?  
_This is absolutely unacceptable.  
_Momma, when will I get a body of my own? I asked it for so long and now I finally get one. It's my turn to be Momma's precious darling.  
_She's so stupid to get caught, someone should do something.  
_Don't give up, Mom. I'll bring her back for you, I whisper this over and over and over while she cries. My sister would never stay gone for more than an hour or two.  
_This is absolutely pointless, she's just a girl, why would you trust her with this at all?  
_I have my own body now, Mom made it for me out of her tech. Robotic limbs define me, strange voices tell me what to do and how my systems will run. Is this how Sister sees? I doubt it. At least she gets fake skin. I do not have these luxuries.  
_Mother, what is my task, what shall I do, who shall I be?  
_My mother, the inventor, mourns for her daughter, but I know why she really cries. It was Sister's last taste of life before being shut down. Before I was to be built. I am made to be self-sustaining, I am made to follow orders. Poor, lost, Sister. She was made self-aware. She was made from human left overs and cybernetic waste. Poor Sister, she will never know the joy of serving Mother. She was never a chip on the counter, praying to one day be uploaded to conscious reality.  
_Mother, I wish to know what battle feels like.  
_I was built to bring back Sister, to save her from the evil that has taken her. Every fact about them, every weakness, every bit of truth about these wrongdoers, my mother knows. And now, she has uploaded them to me. I will save you, Sister. They cannot stop me, only Mother may do that.  
_How dare Sister reveal our secrets to those brainwashing idiots in ninja suits? They are not real fighters, they do not know how to kill.  
_We found you, Sister. Your battery sent us a signal from their base. Is that your intention? To lead us right to our greatest threat? I am young and know little, but Sister, I know who you have been with. And I see that you feel true emotions. Sister? You do not yet know of me, and I am to be your replacement. My job is simply to bring you home, Sister.  
_I will have to kill them all to save her from true evil. They must be torturing her, Mother said they would. Mother promised they would. Does Sister fear her? We are Mother's creation.  
_Do not worry, Sister Nadia, I will bring you back to me and to Mother. She grieves for you. If you stay there, we will never learn what lurks inside of you. And they will kill you, Nadia. I will bring you home. Even if it means crushing the skulls and the bones of four ninjas and a samurai.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note:  
Hmmmm...the awaited moment. Dream scene! Hahaha  
But really :P  
Please leave a review if you read and enjoyed, or just have something to say :D :D

* * *

Nadia:

_Charging Complete_

_"Nadia?" His voice wakes me again. Well, that at the irritating beeping noise of my system batteries. I open my eyes, and he is standing over me, the strange look in his eyes again. His icicle blue, lonely eyes. If only I could understand him and his life. _

_"I'm awake." My voice is hoarse and my throat is cold. Great. How long has it been, now? Two? Three days? I'm about to ask, but I see that Zane and I are not alone. This is the nightmare, again. I know it. And I can't stop it. I shiver, and look to the corner, where it always is._

_The creature in my nightmares looks like me, so much like me that it's terrifying. It lies hunched over, its entire body exposed, no flesh, no bones, just robotic lungs and gears. I never stop it from moving to stare at us with its exposed eyes. This is fear, as it truly is. The creature is tall and nimble, its body is twisted and so distorted it makes me cringe. From what it said before, I can almost tell who it is. But at the same time, the black metallic bindings stare at me. And then, it will rise._

_I've had the dream every day, and each day it's more and more vivid. Before, I didn't know Zane and he was nothing but a cloud of smoke. That didn't make it any less terrifying. The creature stands, almost silently. I don't dare to move. Zane, I silently pray, Move, please. The dark being walks delicately and slowly to stand behind him. If only I could move. Please, Zane. Move. Move. He never has, and never does. Not until it is too late._

_The creature looms over us, its dark exterior shadowing the room and its pale light. Then, the fear sets in. Small, slow, and deep at first. But I realize what the creature is after, and the terror gets even more real to me. The monster, whatever it is supposed to be, draws its metallic claws up high._

_And it a moment, I fall apart as I watch as the creature wraps it's arms around Zane's neck. Then it twists and snaps his head. That is the moment I see true terror on Zane's poor, broken face as he drops onto the floor, open eyes, and twitching circuits. I cringe away and try to speak, but have no voice. The creatures hand reaches towards me. I can't move. _

_Wake up_. My conscious mind shakes me awake before the gray claws can touch me. I have no fear in this realm. No. Absolutely not. But yet, I'm shaking. Stop shaking. Stop it. Someone touches my arm gently and I sit up. It's difficult, but I manage.

Zane is knelt on the floor, looking at me with innocent blue eyes of ice. I don't look into them, just keep shaking and trying not to picture him dead, now that I know what's coming.

"Are you all right?" His voice is near silent, but sweet. I blink. Answer him.

"I….I think…..there might be something wrong with my processor, too." A look like a confused dog. Kind of cute, really. Wait. What. Not cute. No.

"I ran a scan of you. Well, not me. But you seem fine." It feels like he's setting me up for a line, so I take the chance.

"But nothing is ever as it seems, is it?" Slight smile from him.

"No, no it is not." I'm so tempted to say something about the way he talks, but it's interesting to me. How we are so similar but he speaks and acts so differently. He is selfless, kind, and sort of cute in a weird android sort of way. And I'm selfish, rude, a killer, and broken. Why did he save me in the first place? Because I was weak?

"I'm almost positive of that." I mutter this almost to myself. He listens. Of course he does. He listens with this expression I can't even begin to describe. A blank expression, but it's still…familiar…..  
I'm still trying not to shake.

"Are you sure you are alright?" There comes the question again. Do I answer honestly…or…? A flash comes across my eyes.  
The dead stare of the terror in his eyes.  
No. No, I'm not alright. A tiny shriek sticks to the back of my throat as I turn and look at his eyes. Ice blue, like tiny flames. How is he more robotic than I am? But does it really matter?

"No, Zane. No." I give him the most honest answer I can possibly give. "Something is very wrong. I don't know what. But…just….be careful. Someone is coming, alright? Don't ask me how I know…..I don't even know. I just do." Silence is his answer for a moment. Then he closes his eyes. Please don't, that is my silent cry. But he does, and then he looks away.

"I believe you. I trust you." My breath catches. He…trusts the girl who tried to kill him?

"You trust me?" He nods again. "Why?"

"You have given me no reason not to." I watch as he stands up and takes my hand for a moment. The slight smile comes again before he lets go and leaves.

"Zane." I whisper to him, and I know he hears because as he stands in the doorway, he turns back at me.

"Nadia." My turn to smile. "Stay here. I will be back shortly." Okay, Zane. Okay. I nod to him. And then he is gone, I am alone. Alone with my demons, alone with whatever is going to happen. But he's coming back.

Why does that frail statement make me feel so much safer? Just knowing he's coming back. What's happening to me? The monsters aren't real, but the safety is. The safety that is Zane. Something is definitely very, very wrong with me.

Something better be wrong with me. Something.


End file.
